Pick Up
by divergentshadowhunterspy
Summary: Jace comes to pick up Clary at school . How will everyone react? Just a short little one shot that popped into my w a story!
1. Chapter 1

I was walking out of school when my mundane best friend,Lisa, came crashing into me.

"OMG Clary! There is this really hot guy on a motorcycle outside of school! I think he's waiting for someone!"

Jace is supposed to pick me up at school today, but it can't be him can it? I mean he could have stolen Raphaels bike again... I walked threw the throng of people only to see Brittney, the school slut, flirting with Jace.

"How about a ride tough guy?" She asked in that sickly sweet voice of hers.

"Ummmm... no. You see I'm waiting for my girlfriend.". Jace replied, looking rather scared.

" Awww... she doesn't have to know.". By now I was practically vibrating with rage.

"Yeah well, she already does," he replied looking at me and smirking.

"Get your hands off MY boyfriend!" I said my voice coming out as a deadly whisper.

"Ha! Your boyfriend? Like you could ever get a guy like him! Your just a pathetic little redhead!"

"Hey! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Jace practically yelled.

Brittneys mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

"Oh, babe" Jace said, "I got you that helmet I promised."

With that he handed me a black helmet with paint splatters and with 'Clary' in pink cursive writing across the back. I smiled and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with passion I didn't know I had. We kissed until we heard a cough behind us. I tried to pull away but jace wasn't having any of that. He just started kissing down my neck but when I turned to look over my shoulder nobody was there.

"Jace, c'mon we should get to the institute." I tried

"Mm mm... I don't think so," he whispered in my ear as he licked the shell of it. Imoaned involitarily but got enough of my dignity back to take control again and whisper in his ear,

"We can finish this in your room."

That snapped him out of it, he got on the bike so fast it was almost comical.

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back at the institute...

Once we got to the institute Jace practically dragged me to his room. Once we were safely inside he pinned me up against the wall and kissed me feircly.

(AN: well you guys no what happens next... ;)*wink wink*)

~~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day...

"Homework, Clarissa?" My teacher asked.

"Ummm...ahhh...umm" I stammered trying to find an excuse.

Just then a familiar figure walked in. . . Jace.

"Hello sir, these are for Clarissa Fray, she left them at my apartment this morning."

My teacher raised an eyebrow and he along with everyone else in the class turned to me.

"Well Clarrissa are you going to come get your papers?" He said impatiently. I walked up to them slowly and unsurely took the papers from Jace, I know for a fact I didn't even start them. I took a quick glance and they looked exactly like Izzy's handwriting, Jace must have had her fill in the answers for me.

Before I could turn back to my seat Jace grabbed my wrist gave me a quick peck on the cheek, winked, and said

"Sorry for distracting you last night babe."

Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

So people have been asking me too make this into a story. So I was thinking that maybe Jace, Isabelle, and Alec could transfer to Clarys school maybe even Magnus too. Ideas are appreciated so don't be afraid to review!

Thanks guys,

Divergentshadowhunterspy, out


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer,**

**Jace: I don't wanna say it! Do I have too?**

**Me: why of course you do!**

**Jace: Divergentshadowhunterspy does not own the Mortal Instruments. And she is thepretteistpersonintheentireword!**

**Me: Now was that so hard?**

**Jace: YES!**

* * *

**Clary's POV**

_Beep...Beep...Beep_

This is why I hate mornings... I get to wake up to the beautiful sound of an alarm...by the way that was sarcasm if you didn't catch it. Jace was over last night and I know he's hiding something. I just don't know what.

Izzy organized my closet so I have about a dozen outfits to wear . the first pile I walked into the bathroom without looking at the clothes. Big mistake on my part. The clothes consisted of skin tight black jeans, a blood red tank top with Jace's old leather jacket. Taking a quick 5 minute shower I used Jaces favorite scent, green apple, don't ask me why he just loves it. Jace left his motorcycle here for me last night so I'm taking it to school today. Pulling on my new helemet I took off too school.

* * *

At school...

As I walked in the hallway people were whispering, staring, and pointing. Jeez don't people have there own lives to worry about? I just smirked and walked right past them all.

When I got to class the first thing I saw was Lisa being bombarded with questions by a bunch of girls, but when they saw me I was instantly surrounded.

"Was that your boyfriend yesterday?"

"What's his name?"

"Can I have his number?"

Now that last one was the last straw. Fire danced in my eyes as I stared at them all like they had ten heads. The idiots didn't think I could get a guy like Jace, I could tell.

"Okay, yes he's my boyfriend , his name is Jace, and no you cannot have his number. Now all of you get away from me before I throw something at you."

After that they all left me alone, probably surprised that I could be so violent.

Later at lunch...

I sensed him before I saw him. Turning around quickly I saw Jace, Izzy, Alec, Magnus, and Simon at the entrance to the cafeteria. Without thinking I ran strait to Jace, throwing myself into his waiting arms, wrapping my legs around his waist, and kissing him senseless. He kissed me back but pulled away, too early in my opinion. Placing one last chaste kiss on my lips Jace put me down carefully. Everbody was staring at us now, most likely wondering why in the hell a person like me could know people like Jace, Magnus, Izzy, and Alec. Now Simon they've seen before but they were probably suprised to see him without glasses and holding hands with Isabelle. Now Magnus and Alec were probably the most surprising, I mean they're polar opposites! Magnus is completely covered in sparkles and Alec is dressed completely in black. And then there was Jace girls were actually drooling and guys were staring with jelousy.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked excitedly.

"We go here now," Izzy said, smiling like crazy.

"Omg really?! That's awesome! But how did you get Maryse to agree with it?" I questioned. Maryse hated the fact that I still go to a mundie school, so I have no idea how they got her to agree.

"Dad was in town," Alec said, and that was all the explanation I needed. You see Robert Lightwood was interested in how mundanes survived without all the weapons we have. I tried to explain the fact that we have weapons too but he wouldn't listen.

**(AN: Sorry its so short its kinda a filler chapter, but do not fear fluffiness is sure to come!)**

**Divergentshadowhunterspy,**

**Out**


End file.
